happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Episodes/Seasons 101-110
Seasons 101-110 of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Seasons Season 101 #All Cats Go to Heaven: In the season/Arc 3 premiere, Katze dies and goes to heaven. #Sumo Enchanted Evening: Drako gets obese at a buffet and can't afford the $100 bill, so he does a sumo showdown with the restaurant owner, Pando. #Don't Toxic Waste Your Life: Poachy pollutes the forest with Toxic Waste and mutates the wildlife. #Number One Fanatics: Kibble and Racky get into a fight over Splendid. #Stero-Loathe: Ludwig gets a little to addicted to his new turn-table. #Beat the Meat: An attempt to cook goes horribly wrong, for Raylan and Snowball. #Yum of Your Business: Gawle has to call a babysitter for Ghoul, even for another not-child. #Go To Water Way: A group of young adults bring some teenagers to waterpark. What could go wrong? #Family Visit: When Kumo visits her cousins, Cuckoo Lander needs to make sure Kumo doesn't cause to much trouble when the only adult in the house goes shopping. #Quack Under Pressure: Dr. Quackery goes to medical school to prove himself after having his doctor's license revoked. #When Carrots Attack: Toxic waste causes Cuddles' carrot to turn into a giant monster #Disasters of the Universe: Sniffles attempts to reboot his favorite childhood cartoon show. #Stacylicious: Thanks to a sarcastic Internet user, Stacy creates the latest memetic catchphrase #Lemon Fiction: Disco Bear tries to win a date with Random, in most likely his most pathetic attempt to get a date yet. #Son of a Glitch: When Digit buys a game from Lifty and Shifty, he encounters a glitch. #Late for Me, Soon for Your: Orion go to school, but some curses always prevent him from going to school. #Before She Cheats: Courtney catches Random hanging out with another girl. #This is Glass, Not Grass: Wawa going to school, hopefully she learn something... #Make Love, Not Witchcraft: Grayson tries to stop her brother's plans. #Raw Diamonds: Sarky wants to have a diamond but forgot his money. Will he become a thieve in order to get what he wants? #Rapping Ready: Disco Bear gives up his love of disco, and becomes a rapper thanks to Double A. #Flood vs. Flames: Volk and Tide battle it out as polar-opposites! #Choking Facts: Sarky's hunger after a cupcakes brings him into a lot of trouble. #Greedy Does It: Can Rookie stop Lifty and Shifty from stealing money, or will he make everything worse? #Mutant Pokécreatures: A giant toxic waste in Happy Tree Town causes nearby wildlife to become horrifying, pokémon-like mutant monsters. #The Early Woodpecker Marries The Pelican: Pecky falls in love with Scoopy while Peckia is angered by this. #Corn For Breakfast: Fizzles changes her mind when she starts being addicted to corn instead of soda. #A Panda For A Day: Gurē swaps his partner with The Pranks Duo after he stole Mix's goggles. #A Pet for a Princess: After seeing many pet owners and their pets, Pattypon decides to get a pet. #Candies In A Sewer: Nutty and Josh visit a sewer full of candies which makes them excited. But what they don't know is that it's just a hallucination. #The Mole Of Loch Ness: A curse by Vampy causes Cryptie to become the Loch Ness Monster. #Human-Cyborg Origins Part 1: In the season 101 finale, we finally learn the true story of how Cream became a cyborg. Season 102 #Human-Cyborg Origins Part 2: In the season 102 premiere, we also learn how Cream and Queen are related. #The Incredible Shrinking Paws: Hexe accidentally shrinks Paws. #Glazed and Confused: Salvia becomes addicted to donuts after following Doe home. #To Howl Or To Bleat: Howl is turned to a sheep by Cascade due to flipping out in the moon. #Emojie The Killer: When Huggly starts to become more loved and cute, Emojie turns herself to a serial killer. #Flame On You: Is Lumpy the firefighter able to put out a fire or will he fail at his job like everytime? #Flew The Chicken Coop: Nugget adopts a pitbull that sends him trouble when it goes on a rampage around the city. #Tails Switched: After a chainsaw cutting-tail accident, Buzz and Glidy accidentally switch tails due to surgery fail, causing Glidy to be mistaken for a panda and Buzz to be mistaken for a squirrel. #Purple-Painted On: Cuddles accidentally makes him purple during a painting try fail, Causing him to be mistaken as Muddles. #Say Hiccup And No Quack: Drake gets the hiccups, Causing him to not eat food or quack for a while. #Taste After The Police: Fatty gets a job at a police station. But when he tries to get food from restaurants, he fails due to his police car detecting robbers nearby. #Bros before Ros: Disco Bear creates a lover robot. #Shave the Day : Lumpy is again shaving while driving. How can this go out well? #The East of Our Worries: Following the events after Just Be Clause, Splendid decides to play as the easter squirrel. #In-so-Mania: Wawa is having weird dreams. #Growing Up Long Neck Ago: An accidental formula splat causes Stretchy's neck to grow much longer. #Out of Style, Out of Time: Disco Bear decides to give his 70's style if clothing and get into the current decade's style. #That's Gonna Cos-Play Ya: Nutty and Sniffles cosplay as Batman and Robin. #Howl Much Baby Kills At Sleep Once: Flipped out Squeaks and Howl kidnap Player, Cub, Candy and other babies while their parents are not looking, But Player must try to save them. #Who's To Fame?: Will Surly take his chance to be the mayor of HTF Town? #Substitute Creature: When Teachie gets injured in a chemistry accident, Snarky replaces him, leading an embarassed Sarcasm to try and heal his old teacher. #Treasure Blunt : Wooly, Cryptie and Bastion go on a search for a hidden treasure deep in the jungle. #Un-porcine Circumstances: Fatty gets a brain transplant..into the body of a wolf with the mind of a sheep. #Revenge For The Girlish Leopard: After more boys fall in love with Lovely, The girls that are jealous of Lovely plan to get revenge on this.... #Babysitting Nightmare: Savaughn takes care of Zet's daughter, but it's not so easy as it looks. #Can't Sand A Chance: Sandstorm has fun at the beach, until he realizes he flips out at anything desert-related. #It'll Be Cat-astrophic: Craze joins the Dark Kittens, much to Choco and Cara's dismay. #Where In Time is Giggles Sandiego?: When Giggles doesn't arrive home from the grocery store for a long time, Cuddles becomes convinced that she's been kidnapped and decides to be a hero and save her. #Tan-Uh-Key: This episode marks the first starring role of 泥棒 the tanuki thief. #Autumn You Coming Back Now: After a horrible plane accident while trying into Autumn Island, Autumny ends up in a beach lost island and must survive there for long to get rescued...or before she dies of food loss. Images Season 101 catsheaven.png|All Cats Go to Heaven sumoenchantedevening.png|Sumo Enchanted Evening Toxicwaste.png|Don't Toxic Waste Your Life Number one fanatics.png|Number One Fanatics Quackunderpressure.png|Quack Under Pressure Rapperbear.png|Rapping Ready Diamond.png|Raw Diamonds ChokingTruth.png|Choking Facts GreedyDoesIt.png|Greedy Does It Pandaforaday1.png|A Panda For A Day Yumbusiness.png|Yum of Your Business Lochnessmole.png|The Mole of Loch Ness Season 102 Glazedandconfused2.png|Glazed and Confused Shrunkenpaws.png|The Incredible Shrinking Paws 20170912 155851.jpg|Emojie The Killer FlameOnYou.png|Flame On You howlorbleat.png|To Howl Or To Bleat flewthechickencoop.png|Flew the Chicken Coop ShaveDay.png|Shave the Day Purplecuddles.png|Purple Painted-On Tailswitched.png|Tails Switched Tasteafterthepolice.png|Taste After The Police Longstretchy.png|Growing Up Long Stretch Ago WhosToFlame.png|Who's To Fame? substitutecreature.png|Substitute Creature Zgb.png|Treasure Blunt Unporcine.png|Un-Porcine Consequences Revengeleopard.png|Revenge For The Girlish Leopard CATastrophic.png|It'll Be Cat-astrophic To Pockets or Not Pockets.png|Tan-Uh-Key Category:Fan Episodes Category:Content